kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Cy-Bug
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Sandra_Weiss_im_Bikini_02.jpg |image= |Size=x300px |Description=''♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.'' Ek kan jou nou met vel en hare verslind. —Sandra Ws Pain88— |spec=CharacterBoss |type=Entelechy |role=Antagonist |game1=Kingdom Hearts Union χ |charworld1=Cy-Bug Sector |origin=Wreck-It Ralph |company=Disney }} - Journaal = |journalUX=This robotic horror has lots of defense and weakens your strength. The number above it gets smaller with every attack, an it counterattacks at 0! }}}} Cy-Bugs is skepsels van Cy-Bug Sector, wat in Kingdom Hearts Union χ voorkoms. Hulle kom uit die Disney fliek . Verskyning Cy-Bugs is swart, metaalagtige wesens met 'n insekagtige voorkoms. Hulle het ses bene met afgeronde voete, vier groen oë wat blou gloei as hulle deur 'n baken betower word, 'n stel mandibles, afgeronde voete, vier groen vlerke en 'n stert met groen strepe. Baba Cy-Bugs is kleiner weergawes van normale Cy-Bugs. Hulle het twee oë, en hul carapaces is groen. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Die Speler en Chirithy ontmoet eers die Cy-Bugs in hul tuiswereld, Cy-Bug Sector, nadat hulle Ralph daar gevolg het. Alhoewel die speler Calhoun en haar troepe help om die Cy-Bugs te beveg, vind 'n Game Over plaas, en Calhoun se troepe aktiveer 'n baken om die oorblywende foute te lok. Ralph klim later saam met die agtervolgende speler in 'n toring nadat hy van Calhoun gehoor het dat die medalje van die wêreld daar is. Alhoewel hy die medalje verwerf, broei hy per ongeluk 'n baba Cy-Bug uit, en klim in sy haas om dit af te kry, op 'n vliegtuig en storm uit die toring. Die Speler en Chirithy probeer Ralph agtervolg, maar meer Cy-Bugs broei uit. Ephemer, wat 'n Darkling in die wêreld opspoor, kom en help die speler om die Cy-Bugs af te weer. As hulle die Darkling inhaal, vreet 'n ander Cy-Bug die Darkling en versmelt daarmee voordat hy ontsnap. Vaardighede Cy-Bugs kan die eienskappe van alles wat hulle verbruik, aanneem. Gallery File:Cy-Bug (Ground) KHUX.png|'N grond Cy-Bug File:Cy-Bug (Aerial) KHUX.png|'N lug Cy-Bug File:Cy-Bug (Hatchling) KHUX.png|'N uitgebroeide Cy-Bug File:Cy-Bug (Darkling) KHUX.png|'N Darkling Cy-Bug Oorsprong Cy-Bugs het hul debuut in die Disney rolprent gemaak. Hulle is virusse wat dien as die hoof vyande van die eerste persoon shooter Hero's Duty. Omdat hulle sinnelose is en die spel nie van die werklikheid kan onderskei nie, is dit potensieel dodelik vir Litwak se Arcade, wat die soldate van Hero's Duty dwing om die beasts elke dag te verdedig. Tydens die gebeure van die film ontmoet Wreck-It Ralph die Cy-Bugs eers nadat hy geleer het dat hy 'n medalje in Hero's Duty kan kry. Alhoewel hy die medalje verower, broei hy per ongeluk 'n baba Cy-Bug en, in sy poging om dit te beveg, stuur dit en homself na die racing game Sugar Rush. Die Cy-Bug slaag daarin om 'n nes in die spel te maak en lê 'n massiewe hoeveelheid eiers, wat uitbroei en begin om die spel te vernietig tydens sy Nightly Roster Race. Tydens die chaos ontmoet en eet die oorspronklike Cy-Bug die spel se despot, die voormalige spelster Turbo, maar hy versmelt met die Cy-Bug en beoog om die arcade oor te neem. Omdat Cy-Bugs swak is tot vernietigende bakens, kan Ralph die Cy-Bugs onderdruk deur 'n baken op die Diet Cola Mountain te skep. Eksterne skakels